yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth
サンサーラ | romaji_name = Tenseiryū Sansāra | image = SamsaraDragonofRebirth-MP15-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Dragon | type2 = Synchro | type3 = Effect | level = 5 | atk = 100 | def = 2600 | passcode = 29143726 | materials = 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters | effect_types = Trigger, Condition | vilore = 1 Điều Phối + 1+ các quái thú khác Điều Phối Nếu lá này bị tiêu diệt trong chiến đấu và gửi vào Mộ, hoặc nếu lá này bạn điều khiển được gửi vào Mộ của bạn bởi một hiệu ứng bài của đối thủ: Bạn có thể chọn mục tiêu 1 quái thú trong Mộ của đôi bên, trừ "Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth"; Triệu hồi Đặc biệt nó. Bạn chỉ có thể dùng hiệu ứng này của "Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth" một lần trong lượt. | lore = 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, or if this card you control is sent to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect: You can target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard, except "Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth"; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth" once per turn. | fr_lore = 1 Syntoniseur + 1 monstre non-Syntoniseur ou plus Si cette carte est détruite au combat et envoyée au Cimetière, ou si cette carte que vous contrôlez est envoyée à votre Cimetière par un effet de carte de votre adversaire : vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre ("Samsara, Dragon de la Renaissance" exclu) dans l'un des Cimetières ; Invoquez-le Spécialement. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Samsara, Dragon de la Renaissance" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = 1 Empfänger- + 1 oder mehr Nicht-Empfänger-Monster Falls diese Karte durch Kampf zerstört und auf den Friedhof gelegt wird oder falls diese Karte, die du kontrollierst, durch einen Karteneffekt deines Gegners auf deinen Friedhof gelegt wird: Du kannst 1 Monster im Friedhof eines beliebigen Spielers wählen, außer „Samsara, Drache der Wiedergeburt“; beschwöre es als Spezialbeschwörung. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Samsara, Drache der Wiedergeburt“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = 1 Tuner + 1 o più mostri non-Tuner Se questa carta viene distrutta in battaglia e mandata al Cimitero, o se questa carta che controlli viene mandata al tuo Cimitero dall'effetto di una carta dell'avversario: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro nel Cimitero di qualsiasi giocatore, eccetto "Samsara, Drago della Rinascita"; Evocalo Specialmente. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Samsara, Drago della Rinascita" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = 1 Regulador + 1 ou mais monstros não-Reguladores Se este card for destruído em batalha e enviado para o Cemitério ou se este card que você controla for enviado para o seu Cemitério por um efeito de card do oponente: você pode escolher 1 monstro no Cemitério de qualquer duelista, exceto "Samsara, Dragão do Renascimento"; Invoque-o por Invocação-Especial. Você só pode usar este efeito de "Samsara, Dragão do Renascimento" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = 1 Cantante + 1 o más monstruos que no sean Cantantes Si esta carta es destruida en batalla y mandada al Cementerio, o si esta carta que controlas es mandada a tu Cementerio por el efecto de una carta de tu adversario: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo en el Cementerio de cualquier jugador, excepto "Samsara, Dragón del Renacimiento"; Invócalo de Modo Especial. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Samsara, Dragón del Renacimiento" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = チューナー＋チューナー以外のモンスター１体以上 「転生竜 サンサーラ」の効果は１ターンに１度しか使用できない。①：フィールドのこのカードが相手の効果で墓地へ送られた場合、または戦闘で破壊され墓地へ送られた場合、「転生竜 サンサーラ」以外の自分または相手の墓地のモンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターを特殊召喚する。 | ko_lore = 튜너 + 튜너 이외의 몬스터 1장 이상 "전생룡 삼사라"의 효과는 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. ① : 필드의 이 카드가 상대의 효과로 묘지로 보내졌을 경우, 또는 전투로 파괴되어 묘지로 보내졌을 경우, "전생룡 삼사라" 이외의 자신 또는 상대 묘지의 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터를 특수 소환한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ja_sets = | kr_sets = | action = Activates from your Graveyard | summoning = * 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Materials * Does not require specific Synchro Materials * Special Summons from your Graveyard * Special Summons from your opponent's Graveyard | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 11261 }}